Rachel and Brooke:More than just a friendship?
by dexter098
Summary: This isn't really a story it is more how I think that brachel were together or at least had "something" on the show itself.BRACHEL!Femslash.dont like dont read.Disclaimer: none of the characters or video is mine no copywrite intended. UPDATED AND REVISED


One Tree Hill: Rachel and Brooke" Something's there…More than just friends?"

I was just watching one tree hill season five episode eleven (Your Gonna Need Someone on Your Side) and I noticed something strange. Now I don't know if I am the only one that noticed this, but here goes. In season four episode thirteen (Pictures of you). Rachel and Bevan are in the bathroom and Rachel is high.

_Rachel says that she never felt anything with any of the guys that she had ever slept with, and when she had gotten all of the plastic surgery to make herself look beautiful then she thought that everything would change. Then Bevan starts to talk about how she always used to want to know what it would be like to hit of girls, wear baggy clothes, and stuff like that. Then Rachel thinks to herself for a second and says "checking out chicks, maybe that's my problem. Maybe I'm into girls" then Bevan pulls Rachel to her and kisses her. Rachel pulls away and asks what the hell she is doing. Bevan then asks if she feels anything and Rachel says no. then Bevan says well then you're not into chicks because I'm a good kisser_….and so on an so forth.

So I guess after that then everything went back to normal and Rachel is not gay or whatever.

Then something caught my eye in season five episode eleven (Your Gonna Need Someone on Your Side). _When Mouth goes over to Brooke to go and visit Rachel when they start talking Mouth talks about getting a promotion at work for sleeping with his boss. Then Rachel comes back with that if those were the rules when she was working then she wouldn't have gotten fired._

Ok so this didn't really prove that much and that is why it never caught my eye at first.

But let's think about this… Rachel worked as a model for Clothes Over Bros… Her boss would have been Brooke… now I know what you are thinking now…that this is a long shot. And I would agree with you if that was all there was…but as I was looking threw the special features of the disc I saw that there were deleted scenes, so I watched them. When the last of the deleted scenes came onto the screen my jaw dropped.

Ok this is how the scene went…

_Rachel was at Brooke's house on the balcony when Brooke comes to talk to her. First she just starts off that she looks good, and a lot better than last week. Then Rachel says that it feels really good to The Rachel makes a joke about being the before and after girl for the B Davis program. Then Brooke says that she doesn't want to see the before again, but the after looks incredible. Then Rachel makes another joke about not being sober since high school. Then Brooke comes back with that she was never sober in high school. Then she tells Rachel that she has to go out and do a couple things and wants to know if she will be alright. Then Rachel just says that she will be fine and she can go and do what she needs to get done. Then Brooke goes and kisses Rachel. On the cheek. I think…it is kind of hard to tell but that is what I am assuming. Brooke then starts to walk away, but Rachel calls her back. She thanks Brooke for taking such good care of her and that she owes her one. Then Brooke replies that she doesn't. The she goes on talking about how modeling for Clothes over Bros was the best time of her life and that she wished that she could have been stronger for her. Brooke then walks over to her and starts rubbing her arm, and tells her that what she has done in the past week had taken a lot of strength and she says that she is proud of her. Then she says that if she keeps it up that she will be back in Clothes over Bros in no time. Then she kisses her again…on the forehead, then plays with her hair, and walks away. The Rachel gives a small sigh of ___________ (content, relief, happiness…I'm not too sure)_

Ok now I know that friends do kiss and I'm not saying that this is a definite thing. It's just a feeling that I got when I watched this. It wasn't just the actions either it mostly said in the way that they were looking at each other and their body language.

_And finally, there is one more part that I have found. That would possibly prove that people are saying that Rachel was just talking about a male executive or something, but in either the 1__st__ or 2__nd__ episode of the 5__th__ season Brooke fires Rachel on the phone telling her that it's just business. So Brooke would be the boss who fired her and this helps prove When Mouth goes over to Brooke to go and visit Rachel when they start talking Mouth talks about getting a promotion at work for sleeping with his boss. Then Rachel comes back with that if those were the rules when she was working then she wouldn't have gotten fired. That it was actually Brooke whom she had been talking about._

Well I guess my opinion is out there.

Is there anyone else who feels the same or has another opinion? To me it just seems that they may have had "something" (not saying they had to be together or anything) when they were in New York. There just seems to be a lot of "chemistry" in the scenes that I have shown. I don't know maybe it's just me? So with the "evidence" that I have given what do you think?

All of the scenes that I have told you about can be found on Youtube of if you have the seasons on DVD.

~*~OneTreeHill4Ever~*~


End file.
